Юзу Куросаки
| image = | race =Человек | birthday = 6 маяОфициальная книга персонажей Souls, стр. 37 | age =11 (бывш.) , 13 | gender =женский | height =137 см | weight =31 кг | blood type = IIОфициальная книга персонажей MASKED, стр. 65 | affiliation =Клиника Куросаки | occupation = Школьница, медсестра | team = | previous team =Супергерои Каракуры | base of operations = Клиника Куросаки, Машиба, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Ишшин Куросаки (отец) Масаки Куросаки (мать, †) Ичиго Куросаки (старший брат) Карин Куросаки (сестра-близнец) | education = Южная началька школа Каракуры | manga debut = Глава 1 (Том 1) | anime debut =Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Томоэ Сакурагава | english voice = Дженис Кавайи | spanish voice =Кармен Амброс (Испания) Джорджина Санчез (Лат. Ам.) }} Юзу Куросаки (黒崎 遊子, Куросаки Юзу) — сестра-близнец Карин и младшая сестра Ичиго. Внешность Юзу — полная противоположность своей сестре Карин. У неё светлые волосы, как и у её матери. Чёлка зачёсана направо, также она носит заколку в виде ягоды клубники на левой стороне. У неё тёмно-карие глаза. По сравнению с сестрой, она одевается более по-девчачьи. Обычно она надевает зелёный свитер с капюшоном и юбку. Также её довольно часто можно увидеть в фартуке, когда она готовит. Через полтора года волосы Юзу отрастают до плеч. Чаще всего она завязывает их в два хвостика и прикреплет заколку к одному из них. Она, как и Карин, теперь чаще носит школьную форму. Характер Мягкая, тихая и чуткая. Выполняет работу по дому: готовит, убирается, а также регулярно стрижёт волосы Ичиго.Интервью в 42 номере Weekly Shonen Jump Любит играть с Коном, тискает его, как мягкую игрушку, купает, наряжает в женские платья и т. п. Может видеть духов, но не так четко как Ичиго и Карин. Большая поклонница шоу Дона Канонджи. Очень любит Ичиго и искренне переживает из-за его исчезновений. Unlike her siblings, Yuzu is only able to see faint outlines of spirits as she is able to inform Ichigo that another ghost is present while they are about to sit down to dinner''Bleach'' manga Chapter 1, page 10 Both girls help out in the family's clinic. Yuzu greatly admires her brother and looks up to him a lot, a trait that Ichigo shares being very protective of his family. It was the image of Yuzu in the arms of a Hollow that initially shocked Ichigo into action despite the fear he'd been feeling at the time having never seen a Hollow before.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 32-33 She tends to get very upset whenever Ichigo disappears for any period longer than a day due to her mother complex. Yuzu has a very playful side to her as well, despite the more responsibility she takes on when regarding the housework and looking after her family after the death of their mother. She has discovered Kon, although she hasn't discovered his true identity. She likes to play with him, calling him "Bostov", and this often involves her dressing him in feminine clothes and glueing on unwanted accessories, much to his chagrin. During these times, the childlike and girlish aspect of her personality can be seen in contrast to the responsible side that is usually present. She is also quite gullible due to her empathy, as shown when she is moved by Rukia's false tears and allows her to stay at their house.Bleach manga; Chapter 199 pages 1-2 She is very close to her father, probably the closest out of his children, both of them often being chastised by Karin when they are nosey about Ichigo and his new friends. Bleach manga; chapter 197, page 8 История thumb|right|Yuzu as a baby with the rest of her family. О прошлом Юзу мало известно. Она родилась вместе со своей сестрой-близнецом Карин тринадцать лет назад. Она не могла видеть призраков. В четыре года она потеряла мать, когда на ту напал Великий удильщик. Несмотря на малый возраст, Юзу решила стать заменой матери. Она начала ухаживать за всеми, выполнять работу по дому, к одиннадцати годам научилась отлично готовить. Она также находит время, чтобы помочь отцу в клинике, вместе с Карин выступая в роли медсестры. В отличие от Карин, Юзу более эмоциональная. Она не сдерживает слёз при беспокойстве или радостных криков, в то время как Карин остаётся равнодушной к большинству вещей которые отличаються от футбола или неприятностей отца. Силы и способности Spiritual Awareness: Yuzu has enough spiritual power to be able to see spirits as a blurry image, similar to the way Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki could see them before their powers increased. She is envious of Ichigo and Karin, for being able to clearly see the spirits. Master Homemaker: Despite still being a child, Yuzu has taught herself to be very proficient in various housekeeping chores; this includes laundry, cleaning, cooking, and even cutting her family's hair. She accomplished all of this by the age of eleven.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 6 Появление в других проектах Yuzu plays a largely pivotal role in Bleach: Hell Chapter than that of the other Bleach movies, in which she is kidnapped by the inhabitants of Hell, known as the Togabito. Her kidnapping ultimately serves as a means to lure her brother Ichigo into the bowels of Hell in order to break the chains imprisoning the Togabito. Yuzu inevitably succumbs to the intense pressure of being exposed to the internal environment in Hell, prompting Ichigo's transformation into his full Hollow form. When she is freed from Hell by Renji Abarai, a chain remains on her chest, which later inexplicably disintegrates upon her return.Bleach movie; Bleach: Hell Chapter Интересные факты *She gets hyperactive upon seeing Kon, and he seems to be the only doll she dresses up strangely. *In the manga, when the Kurosaki Clinic gets attacked by Fishbone D, Yuzu is grabbed by the Hollow and Karin warns Ichigo about the Hollow. However, in the anime, Yuzu is the one who warns Ichigo and Karin is the one who gets grabbed. * In the anime she is usually incapable of seeing spirits at all. This is temporarily changed when she encounters Raku, the Plus of a cat she once fed. During Raku's stay with her she was able to see other spirits as well. Сноски Навигация en:Yuzu Kurosaki de:Yuzu Kurosaki es:Yuzu Kurosaki fr:Yuzu Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Куросаки